The proposed research project seeks to gain a more complete understanding of drinking behavior vis a vis criminal patterns by inquiring into the drinking behavior exhibited by several samples of convicted felons. The methodology developed in public drinking studies is to be applied to the work on ex-felons. The terms "alcoholic" and "problem drinkers" will be objectively operationalized in contrast to the usual clinical labels used in studies of drinking and crime.